


A Little Star to Star

by Sodalicious_Froggy



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Alien Impostor(s) (Among Us), Among Us AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, and others but! not as important, engie is confused by humans and medic is totally fascinated by imposters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27642574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodalicious_Froggy/pseuds/Sodalicious_Froggy
Summary: some science party fics based on an among us au made by a friend and i! i've only written 3 things but if i write more, i'll put 'em here too ^^
Relationships: Engineer/Medic (Team Fortress 2)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	1. "Like That?"

**Author's Note:**

> other au creator is @l-i-n-u-s-k-a on tumblr! 
> 
> colors aren't very important but for ref, medic is cyan, engie is red, and spy is blue. 
> 
> engie and spy are imposters. medic is aware that engie is an imposter but not spy. spy doesn't know that he knows. 
> 
> map they're on is the skeld.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an imposter and a crew mate are (a little more?) than friends and a mini lesson on affection.

Engie huffed softly as he stared at the cameras before him, tapping his fingers softly on the security desk in one hand while he rested his head on the other.

It was his turn for security detail, that night; aka the most painfully dull task that could be given on this damn ship.

Since security detail meant staying up for the entire night, each member of the Fortress’s crew (save for Medic) had a day assigned to them, with Sunday being a slight exception since Scout and Pyro manned security together to make up for the fact that the Fortress has 8 available crew mates rather than 7.

Thursday nights were always Engie’s assigned day and they were by far his least favorite day of the week. No lurking around the ship in the shadows, no annoying the living hell out of Spy, no going to the medbay to… enjoy Medic’s company, nothing. Just staring at those godforsaken cameras for threats he knew wouldn’t be coming because HE was the threat.

He couldn’t even sabotage then- it’d be too risky considering he’d be the only one who was (supposed to be) awake.

(Not that he normally slept anyways. “Imposters”, as humans called their species, required very little sleep at all. It was more of a suggestion than a necessity really; just a way to pass time.)

So there he sat, bored out of his mind, staring at the slightly staticky screens that displayed all the hallways on the ship as his fingers repeatedly thumped against metal and caused the keys on the mechanical keyboard before him to clatter ever so slightly. The engines roared distantly, accompanied by the sound of various humming machinery.

It was then that something on the cameras caught his eye. A certain bright cyan colored figure was making his way out of his normal nightly haunt, seemingly on his way to the crew’s personal quarters to check in for the night.

Engie checked the time at the bottom left of the main screen. Understandably so; it was currently around 3 am. A little earlier than Medic tended to head out for the night but not concerning in and of itself.

That is. Until he went in the complete opposite direction of the personal quarters hall, instead making a sharp left as he exited the medbay.

Engie straightened up a little bit as his eyes focused on him, brow furrowing slightly.

It wasn’t until that he’s reached the upper engine room (and when Engie had started hearing echoing footsteps) that he’d realized Medic was heading for security, a small frown coming to his face. Odd. Medic never came to security.

He clicked the button next to him to open the door, turning in his swivel chair just in time to see Medic’s friendly face pop in through the doorway.

“Room for another?” He smiled, though not really asking for permission. He sat himself down in the other wheelie chair, Engie rolling his eyes as he hit the button to close the door again.

“Thought you were heading to bed. You look exhausted.”

“When do I not look exhausted, though?” Medic chuckled, leaning back in his chair and pushing some of his disheveled hair out of his face.

“Mm.”

“…I just wanted to come see you, I suppose. Keep you company. You always talk about how much you hate security detail,” Medic admitted, avoiding Engie’s glance by (badly) pretending to be interested in something going on in the deserted cafeteria.

“Shucks, you should sleep. It’d do you no good to stay here with me if you’re going to be even more worn out by the time morning rolls around.”

“I’d beg to differ,” Medic said, scooting closer to Engie in the process.

“…Is that so, now?”

“Yes. I like our talks, even if they don’t go anywhere. I like… listening to you talk.” Medic shrugged, fiddling with the small bag of medical supplies he had strapped to his left thigh. Engie felt as though his insides were vibrating.

“I still think you’d be better off sleeping. You’ll be even more tired tomorrow.”

Medic chuckled.

“That’s quite alright. Your presence worth much more than a few hours of lost sleep.”

Engie’s mouth gaped slightly as he tried to think of a response. When he realized Medic was looking, a fond smile on his face, he pressed his lips tightly together.

“…You humans are odd things.”

The corner of Medic’s lip quirked upwards.

“Why is that?”

“Many, many reasons but you specifically tend to routinely forego necessities for your survival. You never eat unless repeatedly reminded to and you never get more than 4 hours of sleep.”

“I’m a bit scatterbrained in that regard, I suppose. Bit ironic for the ship medical professional, I know,” Medic laughed.

“More worrying, I think. I just want to make sure you’re ok,” Engie frowned. Medic’s expression softened.

“I am fine, mein Freund, I assure you. A little on the off side, but fine nonetheless. You need not worry about me,” Medic hummed, leaning over to give Engie a kiss on the forehead.

It was then Engie let out a noise of surprise. Medic raised an eyebrow.

“Is everything alright?”

“What- what was that??” Engie asked, looking slightly bewildered.

Medic raised his his hand to his mouth to hide his smile.

“Whatever do you mean?”

“What you did just now, when you put your lips on my forehead. What was that?”

“…Have you never been kissed on the forehead before?”

“No? What is a kiss??”

“It’s a common display of affection for humans, typically for loved ones and those that are close to you. Honestly a bit surprised you’ve never heard of them.”

“Ah. Affection isn’t really a thing among… 'imposters.’ We aren’t very. Social creatures.”

“…I see. Well I hope I didn’t freak you out too bad. I just thought you needed one,” Medic said softly. Engie turned back to the cameras. His skin felt like it was buzzing.

The two of them stayed silent for a while after that, save for the occasional readjustment of sitting position. It was back to the humming of machinery and rumble of engines, Engie chewing on his bottom lip as he tried to avoid Medic’s occasional glance his way.

Eventually he turned to him, eyes still not looking directly at him out of some sort of anxiety. Medic turned to face him once more.

“Can you-” Engie said, stopping himself short as he tightly gripped onto his harness. Medic tilted his head slightly to encourage him.

“Can I what?”

“…Can you. Do it again? The uh. Kiss. Thing. It was. Uhm. Nice. Y-yeah,” Engie stuttered, a blush starting to form on his cheeks, though he couldn’t feel it.

Medic smiled.

He moved his seat so they were closer together, carefully prying Engie’s hands away from his harness before giving him another kiss on the forehead. And also one on both his cheeks for good measure.

Engie felt his hearts skip a couple beats.

“Like that?” Medic chuckled, watching almost proudly as Engie’s face flushed a deep purple.

“…Y-yeah. Like that,” He said breathlessly, his skin now feeling fucking electrical.

“Well, I guess I should do that more often then. If I’m allowed, I mean.”

“Please. I mean- yes, yes, you’re allowed,” He blurted out, Medic laughing.

“Very well. Suppose I’ll be adding 'fond of being kissed’ to my notes on imposters, then?” He teased gently, Engie looking away from him sheepishly.

“…Be quiet.”

“If you insist,” Medic hummed before giving Engie another kiss on the cheek.

This time, though he continued to stare at the cameras, Engie couldn’t stop the smile from making its way to his face, moving his own chair so that he and Medic were basically sitting shoulder to shoulder.

Medic smiled in turn, having may or may not have been guilty of occasionally surprising Engie with more kisses as their night wore on.


	2. Safe Keeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an imposter experiences feelings he’s never felt before and gets some needed rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sort of a sequel to "Like That?" :V based on this ask i got:
> 
> _Sequel to your among us fanfiction where Medic ends up falling asleep on Engie and he *doesn't know what to do*_

Engie was honestly pretty glad Medic decided to join him for security that night. I mean, yes, the kisses were nice and so was having someone to talk to, but honestly, he kind of understood what Medic meant when he said he liked being around him.

Being around Medic just made him feel… happier, he thinks. Secure, maybe. An odd feeling considering his past tribulations with humans, but a feeling he enjoyed nonetheless.  
He was actually about to ask Medic another question about his job with the Red Cross on Earth before he was stopped short by the feeling of Medic slumping against him, his head resting against Engie’s shoulder as a soft snoring sound escaped him.

Engie’s eyes widened, the purple blush starting to creep its way onto his face once more.

“Uh. Doc?…” He asked hesitantly, gently shaking Medic in an attempt to wake him.

No response. If anything, Medic got closer to him, burying his face in Engie’s shoulder.

His skin felt like it was buzzing again.

Sure, he’d seen Medic fall asleep before, of course he had, staying up late together was kind of their thing. He’d just pick him up, ship him off to his personal quarters, and head into his own room for the night, but this was the first time he’d actually. Fallen asleep on him.

He knew he should probably wake him up. Unlike his companion, he wasn’t an Expert on human anatomy but he knew it would probably be best for Medic to sleep in an actual bed rather than upright in the plastic wheelie chairs of the Fortress’s security room, but he just looked so… content. And peaceful. Not to mention as the only medical professional on the ship, Medic regularly had to stay up late to make sure things were running smoothly for the rest of his crew and any amount of sleep he could get was probably for the best.

Long story short: He just didn’t have the heart to wake him. And believe him, he had 2 of the suckers.

Engie checked the time. 6 am. Only 3 more hours and the Fortress would be up and running once more, with crew mates and his fellow imposter wandering the halls to complete their tasks for the day. Surely he could just let Medic stay with him and get some shuteye.

Engie looked back to the human sleeping on his shoulder. He wasn’t sure if he’d ever stopped to take this good a look of Medic’s face before but as he did, the buzzing sensation in his skin seemed to intensify.

The bags under his eyes were a given. Medic had always made it clear that even on Earth, he wasn’t one to have any semblance of a cohesive sleep schedule (which, again, was concerning, but seemed to be the way Medic operated). His glasses had been pushed up slightly, Engie moving them a bit, almost instinctively, so they rested on top of his head instead.

His dark hair seemed to be laced with strands of grey, combining with the soft wrinkles on his face to imply signs of age, though he knew Medic was only 34. Stress was probably the more likely answer; Engie couldn’t remember a time when the man had ever made an attempt to relax.

His gaze then fell to Medic’s lips, slightly parted as he breathed in and out, making the occasional snore. They were softer than he expected them to be, Engie noted, flushing a deeper purple as he brought a gloved hand to his face and warmly remembered the feeling of Medic’s lips against his cheek.

He really didn’t mean to get this attached. He didn’t even know how it happened, after all the other ships he’d sabotaged and crews he’d ruined with little to no remorse.

There was just… something about him, he supposed. His endless fascination with different forms of life. His little quirks that seemed to put off everyone else but made Engie realize just how human he really was. The way his eyes just lit up like stars when he talked about something he was passionate about…

Before he knew it, he’d leaned down a little to press a kiss to Medic’s forehead, almost as if to return what had been given.

It was at that moment Medic, unfortunately, had woken up, blinking a few times before letting out a yawn as he sat up in his chair.

“Oh no. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you,” Engie frowned. Medic merely smiled at him, running a hand through his messy hair.

“That’s quite alright. It was a nice way to wake up.”

“Are you going to head to your quarters now?”

“I most likely should, considering I’ve just turned you into a living pillow,” Medic chuckled. Engie nodded in response, though he seemed a bit… unhappy about the circumstances. Medic’s smile softened.

“…I can stay if you want me to. I can tell you don’t want me to go,” He said softly, Engie waving him off.

“No, no, go sleep, you deserve the rest… starry eyes,” He said, timidly faltering on the new nickname. Medic’s eyes widened slightly, a twinge of warmth making its way to his face.

“Well… my dear. Perhaps you could come with me instead? Even as an imposter, staring at these screens all night can’t be good for you. I’m sure the others wouldn’t mind if you took your leave early this one time,” He offered, holding his hand out to Engie.

Engie blinked.

“Uh. Yeah. Sure. Yeah, ok,” He stumbled out, taking Medic’s outstretched hand. The latter stood up and pulled him out of his seat, hitting the button to open the security door to let the both of them out.

Engie couldn’t help but stare at their entwined fingers as Medic led him towards his room, feeling slightly overwhelmed by all this newfound affection.

He wasn’t complaining though; it was.. nice. Really nice.

When they’d reached his door, Medic pressed the password into the small keypad to its left, tugging Engie into his room when the door had opened.  
Medic’s room was generally the same as the last time he saw it. A little disorganized, papers scattered all over his desk (and a few on the floor), birds sleeping in their cage in one corner of the room with Medic’s fairly small bed pushed into the other.

While Engie wasn’t paying attention, Medic started relieving himself from the heavy confinement of his spacesuit, letting out a soft sigh when he’d finally laid it on the chair by his desk. He seemed to be too tired to do much more than that though, opting to crash onto his bed with his black thermal under suit still on instead of changing into more suitable clothing.

“Well, are you just going to stand there?” Medic chuckled, looking towards Engie who had practically stayed in the same spot ever since Medic had let go of his hand.

“Oh. Uh. Should I. Also remove my suit?”

“Whatever you’re most comfortable with. I can’t imagine it’d be any fun being in that thing all day,” Medic shrugged, Engie hesitating before starting to remove his own suit.

He ended up laying it on the floor next to the chair Medic had laid his on, sitting on the edge of his bed.

Medic patted the empty space next to him, almost as a sort of invitation. Engie’s skin pricked as he slowly laid down next to him and felt Medic warp his arms around his torso.

“Comfortable?” Engie asked quietly, Medic letting out a hum of agreement before pressing a small kiss to the back of his neck.

Engie himself blushed furiously, carefully putting one of his hands over Medic’s as Medic himself pulled Engie closer to him, entangling their legs together.

Before either of them knew it, Medic had fallen back asleep, effectively using Engie as a giant teddy bear. Not that Engie particularly minded, of course. He’d never really been held before and he had to admit: he saw the appeal now.

Part of him was frankly still internally panicking, unused to being this… touchy with other people. He wasn’t lying when he’d said he’d felt overwhelmed earlier; today was basically the first time he’d received anything more than a hug from. Anyone, really.

He had to admit, though, the majority of him rather enjoyed the small acts of intimacy he’d shared with Medic that night. It felt odd. But good odd, he thinks. Perhaps there was a reason why humans enjoyed being so social.

As he listened to the soft sound of Medic breathing and the distant rumble of the enginers, surrounded by a warmth he’d never experienced before, Engie felt his eyelids grow heavier. He tried to keep them open with no avail, opting instead to give into tired feeling and close his eyes.

It’s just that he couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt so relaxed, so… Safe.

He supposed he could rest, for now, if only for a few hours. He frankly couldn’t remember the last time he’d slept either.

So he let out a sigh and let himself drift off, falling asleep in a matter of moments.


	3. Per Aspera Ad Astra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an imposter experiences the loss of someone he loved and wasn’t supposed to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> first two were sickly sweet so i'm letting you know now: this is the angsty chapter. have fun :V

As Dell heard the emergency meeting alarm blare over the intercom and red lights flashed overhead, he looked up from the mass of wires he’d agreed to rearrange for Medic, furrowing his brow.

Odd. Spy hadn’t made it clear to him that he was going to attempt anything that day and he knew for a fact that he himself hadn’t made any sabotages since last week.

Then again, he’d noticed that this crew in particular had no qualms against using the emergency meeting button for more trivial things. Someone probably just wanted to get everyone’s attention to look at some weird space bug that hitchhiked from their last stop on Pollus a few weeks ago or something along those lines. Standard procedure at that point.

He packed up the wires he’d been holding back into their panel before making his way out of electrical and towards the cafeteria, readjusting his goggles over his eyes to make sure nobody would find him out.

When he’d arrived, he could practically physically feel the shift in attitude of the rest of the crew since that morning, mentally noting that Medic was currently the only one of them missing.

“Tex, there you are. You uh. Might want to sit down for this one, lad,” Demo said gravely, all the other crewmates’ mumbling amongst each other dying down instantly as Spy stood to the side of the table, having said nothing ever since he himeself had arrived.

“Uhm. Sure, ok. Shouldn’t we wait for Doc first, though? If it’s actually important he should probably be here,” He said, a confused smile coming to his face. Demo physcially winced.

“See, that’s the thing, it’s. It’s Doc, he’s…” Demo trailed off, Sniper moving to put a hand on his shoulder.

“He’s?…” Engie frowned, having to take a moment before he realized what he’d meant.

It took another moment for the dread to set in.

“No. No, that- that’s impossible, I- I just saw him like 30 minutes ago. I agreed to do one of his tasks for him while he finished cleaning the medbay so we could finish up for the day,” He stuttered, looking anxiously between all the other faces at the table. None of them could meet his gaze even through his goggles, Spy in particular insisting on staring out the large window that peered into t  
he vastness of space around them instead.

…Spy.

Spy said he wouldn’t touch him- said he’d let him find a way to deal with all of this effectively and without having to kill this particular crew. Especially Medic. He said- no, he promised he wouldn’t.

Engie’s anger soon started bubbling inside of him, tightly clenching his fists that he oh so desperately wanted to sucker punch a certain other imposter in the face with. But then came the second realization of what he’d done and he felt his arms go slack again.

Medic was dead.

“…Where is he?” He finally whispered out, somewhere between heartbroken and seething.

“Medbay. Demo, Sniper, and I called for the meeting as quick as we could and did not get the chance to move his. Corpse,” Soldier said, standing up straight and visibly uneasy at the mentioning of Medic’s dead body.

Engie slowly nodded.

“Ok. Did you fellas, uh. Did- did you contact Pollus yet?"

“Not yet. I was gonna after the meetin’s over. ’s gonna take us a while to get there tho, at least 2 weeks,” Scout said.

“I see. Did you three uh. Did you see anything?” Engie asked Demo, Sniper, and Soldier, all of them shaking their heads.

“Pyro, Heavy, ‘n Scout were on comms because they were finished with tasks already and all three of 'em say they didn’t see anyone go into Medbay after you left.”

“…what about you, Spy? Been awfully quiet the entire time. And you don’t have an alibi,” Scout squinted. Spy scoffed.

“I was also finished with tasks, I’ve been in my quarters for at least 2 hours. You can even roll back footage on the cameras.”

Pyro pressed a button on their suit, the small speaker on their chest panel letting out a soft _’kshh’_.

“…he does have a point. Cams don’t lie.”

“What if he used the vents, though?”

“You really think this pansy’s gettin’ in any vents?”

“…Aight, fair point.”

“I do not think we have enough information to make decision,” Heavy sighed, every looking to each other in a vague sense of agreement.

“Skip vote, then?”

“Yeah, I think that’s for the best.”

“Alright lads, be on alert, then. If you see anythin’ suspicious, y’ know where the button is,” Demo sighed, patting the plastic cover that protected the emergency meeting button.

Everyone mumbled out affirmations before getting up to head out, Pyro staying behind to raise their hand.

“Ay, what is it, Py?”

 _Kshh._. “…who’s taking care of uh. Y'know. The body.”

Engie squeezed his eyes shut briefly.

“I’ll do it.”

“Tex, no, we couldn’t ask you t-”

“Demo, it’s _fine_. I’m not a child, you don’t need to baby me. I can deal with it."

“If you’re so sure…”

“It’s fine. Really. You go make sure everyone else is doin’ ok, lord knows they’d need it,” Engie smiled softly, giving Demo a pat on the arm.

Demo’s eyes still showed worry but he nodded, reciprocating the gesture before hurrying into the direction of nav where everyone else went.

Spy turned to leave but Engie stopped him, shifting his goggles back to his forehead.

“…Why did you do it?” He asked softly. He could’ve sworn that he saw the slightest break of stoicism on Spy’s face but perhaps it was just the awful fluorescent lighting of the cafeteria playing tricks on him.

“You were taking too long. It was getting risky for us to be here. I thought it better to end it sooner rather than later,” He said, any trace of emotion leaving as quickly as it came as he turned his head. Engie had no response.

“Remember what they did to us. To you. Just because one treated you kindly does not mean others will.”

Silence.

“…Don’t sabotage anything tonight. They’ll get suspicious. Be prepared to leave this ship in a week’s time, without the Medic they’ll fall apart. Do I make myself clear?”

Still nothing. Spy frowned.

“I said, do I make myself clear, Dell?” He asked again, not even bothering to mask the threatening tone in his voice this time.

Engie squeezed his eyes shut again.

“…Yes. Yes, you do.”

“Very well. I will see you in the morning,” He said, moving so that Engie’s hand no longer rested on his shoulder and starting to make his way to hallway that led to crew’s personal quarters.

Spy paused to look back, a feeling that could almost be described as pity overcoming him. He sighed.

“…Get over it. You only knew him for less than 8 months, anyways,” He said softly before leaving Engie alone, footsteps echoing against the metal floors of the ship.

When he felt he was ready, Engie made his way to the Medbay with full expectations of what he would find there.

He just. Didn’t expect it to hurt so much.

Medic’s body lay on the floor in between the scanner and the large computer it was attached to, his normally bright cyan suit soaked in red and a sizable gash made into his back. There was a broken test tube that had fallen out of his hand a little ways away and one of the lensed of his glasses had been cracked, most likely from the impact of falling onto the floor.

Engie took in a deep breath before carefully sitting him up against the nearest wall, preparing himself to find something to clean up the blood that hadn’t managed to be absorbed into his space suit.

He wasn’t used to Medic being so.. quiet. Lifeless, if you would. He couldn’t remember a single time he’d felt a pain in his chest as intense as this.

It was then that his anger suddenly came back, barely being able to contain himself before he turned around and ended up making a decently large crack in the monitor.

He tried to control the emotions that came flooding after, tried to keep himself from feeling this way over this one human when he’d aided the destruction of countless others, but when he felt himself shaking, he fell to his knees, a sob escaping him.

He shouldn’t have gotten attached. He shouldn’t have, it wasn’t like him- like an _imposter_ to get attached, and yet here he was, crying on the Medbay floor as blood soaked into his already red suit and glass shards clinked against the desk as they fell off piece by piece.

Serves him right for believing in humans, he guesses. Serves him right for having the audacity to care.

…what a stupid decision, that was.


End file.
